Computers are becoming more useful in everyday lives, from surfing the Internet to entertainment and productivity tools. In many computer applications, the interaction between the user and the computer can be optimized based on gender. That is, the computer can provide a different experience for males than for females.
In some cases, the different experience based on gender is to customize an entertainment experience. For example, when playing some video games, the game may include the user controlling an avatar. It may be desired for a female player to control a female avatar and a male player to control a male avatar.
In other cases, the different experience based on gender is for performance reasons. For example, some computing devices can be voice controlled. Recognizing voice commands can be difficult for many reasons. One reason is that men and women have different voices. Knowing whether a user is male or female may help a voice command recognition system recognize voice commands by using an appropriate acoustical model.